Black Metamorphosis
by Star-Strukk-Venom.xx
Summary: I had the strangest dream last night, about a girl who finally becomes WWE Women's Champion but the crowd cheers for the wrong girl, and...she kills herself. What does all of this mean? *co-writing with xOhSweetInsanity*


**Black Metamorphosis**

**Last night, I had a strange dream about a girl who finally makes it as a WWE Diva and becomes champion but the crowd cheers for the wrong diva and...she kills herself. **

A/N: This is a co-written story, inspired based on the movie Black Swan. Due to the movie being Rated R, this story is Rated M, but I promise you I wont go so much on sexuality/sexual content as some people do here on Fanfiction. This story is co-written by myself, and Fanfiction author, xOhSweetInsanity. So it will be highly appreciated if you guys would read and review. :D

Oh and I am taking Mickie's old persona as the psycho diva and bringing it to the present day, also bringing Trish Stratus back too. And we are mixing things up with some of the current divas as well just to make the story a lot more interesting. ;) Oh and beware for mentions of Femslash, although there is no pairing in the story, this is just an accessory but still, dont like dont read.

* * *

><p>Mickie's POV<p>

_I had the strangest dream last night...about a girl who finally makes it as a WWE Diva and becomes champion but the crowd cheers for the wrong diva and...she kills herself. _

My name is Mickie James. I've recently joined the WWE not too long ago actually, it has been a dream to finally set foot in the WWE ring and to compete. Out of all the women in this world, Vince McMahon picked _me. _He could've passed me up on an amazing opportunity like this but he didnt. He gave me a chance. Now, I just have to make myself known in the WWE. Yeah, that's it. I wasnt going to pose for Playboy and gain fame just for people looking at my naked body in a magazine. No. No. Not at all.

"Hey, its Mickie James right?" Vince McMahon asked suddenly approaching me in the hallway. "Yes sir, yes sir it is."

"Welcome to the WWE, Mickie James. Mind if I speak with you in my office?" Vince asked me. "Yes, of course." He lead the way to his office, as I shut the door slowly behind me.

"Sit down Mickie."

I walk over to a big chair that stood in front of his desk and after shuffling through a stack of papers his eyes met with me.

"WWE's newest Diva. Mickie James. Let me ask you a question, are you looking to become WWE's breakout Diva? Do you want the WWE Universe to know who you are, and know what you are capable of in the ring?" Vince asked me.

"Yes, most definitely sir." I shake my head determined to see what he has in store for me.

"How does it feel to be working with WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus then?"

My heart dropped. Trish Stratus? Trish Stratus is one of the best WWE Divas to ever set foot in the WWE ring. It felt amazing knowing that I have to work with her.

"It feels really great. I am actually looking forward to it." I smiled. Vince nods in response. "That's what I want to hear. But first, I have a something for you to do. I want you to meet..."

Just then, the door opens and in comes a man characterized with tattoos covering his arms completely also tall, short brunette hair, in his hand he holds the WWE Championship.

"Mickie, meet Randy Orton."

I turned to Randy and waved to Randy as he nods his head to me. "I'm sorry Vince, but what does Randy have to do with me being in a storyline with Trish?" I had to ask him.

"Mickie, Randy Orton is your mentor. He, along with Trish, will boost your popularity up with in-ring skills and your acting." Vince explains to me. Well, I guess that pretty much sums it up of course. I guess I can deal with Randy Orton being my mentor.

"Alright, well, Mickie, I want you to go and make yourself known in the backstage area." Vince commands me as I immediately got up, doing as I was told. I walked out with Randy following slowly behind me.

"Mickie." I stopped as Randy slowly but surely caught up with me. He began to circle me, observing me oddly.

"Well, you got your face persona down and everything." Randy mumbles. I shook my head. "Face persona? What're you talking about?" I had to ask him.

"You come into the WWE not knowing the terms you'll be around of. A Face is a wrestling term, a good guy, the hero in other words. As I said, you already got the good girl act down. I have a feeling it is the bad we are really going to have to work on." Randy tells me.

"Bad? I have to do both parts, the good and bad?"

"Wrestling isnt all just about wrestling Mickie. It's about acting too. We'll talk more about this later, because I've looked into your storyline and where you headed is going to be tough for a goodie good girl like yourself."

"Goodie good girl? What are you saying? That I'm perhaps too girly for being the bad guy, I'm not really afraid to get my nails dirty." I tell him.

"You say that now. But wait until it comes to the actual acting, when the spotlight is on you. If you dont believe me, ask the WWE Heel Divas yourself. They all know. Trust me." With that being said, Randy walked away.

I dont know what his problem is. He thinks he knows everything now. I'll show him, I'll prove him otherwise.

**First chapter, please review! :) **


End file.
